playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning
Lightning '''(ライトニング Raitoningu?), real name '''Claire Farron in English and Éclair Farron (エクレール・ファロン Ekurēru Faron?) in the original Japanese language version, is a fictional character and the main protagonist of the video game Final Fantasy XIII developed and published by Square Enix. She was created by Motomu Toriyama, the game's director and scenario writer, and designed by Tetsuya Nomura. Her Japanese voice actress is Maaya Sakamoto. Biography Lightning is a young woman with long, light pink hair, and pale aqua-colored eyes. Lightning's eye color has been officially addressed as blue, though in the FMVs and promotional art they often appear green due to green aspects around the pupil. InFinal Fantasy XIII, she wears a variation of the standard Guardian Corpsuniform. A green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder bearing yellow stripes symbolizes her previous rank as a sergeant. She carries her gunblade in a black case which hangs off her belt, and wears a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant. Her l'Cie brand is located slightly above her left breast. Lightning is determined, concentrated and independent. Initially, she is cold and standoffish, distancing herself from her companions. Much of her motivation is fueled from what she perceives as failing to protect Serah and wanting to make things right, which leads her to lash out at those she believes are responsible for that and the subsequentPurge: namely, the Sanctum, its fal'Cie and, to a point, Snow Villiers, due to his relationship with Serah and his failure to protect her as he promised. Over time, Lightning begins to show compassion and trust others, and sees the errors in her approach. ''' THE LEGACY OF lightning' *Final Fantasy XIII *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *Final Fantasy XIII-2 *Theatrhythm Final Fantasy *Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII Arcade Opening TBA Rival TBA '''Name':Rayne TBA Reason: TBA ' Connection':TBA Gameplay Lightning is a quick and agile physical attack specializing in aerial combos. He fights using a mixture of his Webbing and his fighting ability. Lightning majors in the Commando, Ravager and Medic roles. Compared to most of her companions she has high physical and magical attack stats (the second highest attack stat behind Fang, and tied for the second highest magic stat with Vanille), making her best role the Commando due effectively using both Attacks and Ruin spells of an equal and high level of power, although her weapons give the lowest stat boosts. Lightning has relatively low HP gain compared to the others and when everyone's stats are maxed out, only Hope will have less HP than her. Magic-wise, Lightning is utilitarian, able to use all four elemental "-strike" attacks, all elemental magic to the "-Ra" rank, as well as Thundaga. Lightning's Full ATB Skill, Army of One, increases the target's stagger gauge based on the current chain count. She is also a skilled offensive Synergist, learning all of the basic protection spell save Veil and learning the "En-" series of spells. Despite her low HP, Lightning can be a surprisingly good Sentinel, she learns all of the role's Auto-Abilities, and when pairing the Elude Ability with the Nimbletoe Boots, she can avoid a large amount of damage from enemies. Movelist center (Square Moves) * Thunder * Aero or + {One of the magic in the game} * Blizzard + {One of the magic in the game} * Ruin + {One of the magic in the game} * (Air) Smite * Fire or + (Air) {One of the magic in the game} * + (Air) Blitz * Ruin + (Air) {One of the magic in the game} center (Triangle Moves) * Slash upward (uses as a launcher) * Slash or + {Kick} * Froststrick + (Slash with ice element) * Crouch Aquastrick + (Slash with water element) * Blitz (Air) *Sparkstrick or + (Air) (Points sword upwards to hit with electric element) * + (Air) Twirling Slash * Backflip Flamestrick + (Air) (Slash with fire element) center (Circle Moves) * Shot * or + Shot angled up * + Shot angled down * + Launch * (Air) Army of One * or + (Air) Blizzara * + (Air) Blaze Rush * + (Air)Shot down angled \ (Throws) * or < = Throws backwards Throws foward * Throws into air * Throws doward causing ground bounce (Trigger Moves) **'Item Pick-up' - **'Block' - **'Evade' - FIle:Btn_l1.png + or (super moves) *''' ' (Level 1) She does a twirl slash like she does at the end of using Odin and her special attack in Dissidia (more like the Dissidia counterpart)Use these for an idea *' '- (Level 2) She either use Odin and he attacks straight foward *- (Level 3) This will be a transformation super. She turn into her Etro armor from FFXIII-2 and uses those abilities kill for a certain amount of time. People will have the yellow aura like stagared enemies in the game. Taunts TBA Quotes from ''PlayStation All-Stars TBA Intros and Outros TBA Introduction TBA Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Victory Theme *Disc One *New Bodhum *Final Fantasy XIII 13 Lightning Returns Soundtrck - Main Theme Costumes Classic Lightning of Final Fantasy XIII TBA Aya Brea TBA Serah Farron TBA N7 Armor TBA Minions snow appears as a minion who can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Lightning gallery 170px-FFXIII-Lightning_CG.png FFXIII-2_Lighting_Artwork.jpg 180px-FF13_TeamReady.jpg 180px-Lightning_Purge.png 180px-Lightning_Snow_Serah_crystallized.png 180px-Lightning_Throne_of_Etro.png 180px-Lightningfacingrival.jpg 180px-LightningIntro.png 180px-Serah_RememberMe.png Lightning_Returns-Sneaking.jpg 640px-Lightning_rayne_rivals.png|lightning rayne rival Lightning Icon.png lightning for all star.jpg Lightning_DLC_EX_Mode.png Category:Final Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:DLC Ideas